A New Beginning: The Coming of the Keys
by Xammis
Summary: This story is based off an RP that I have been a part of and want to dedicate it to all my RP buddies.All of the characters are either owned by me, my RP budies, or Square Enix and Disney. SO come join us in NEW worlds with new people chosen by fate.
1. My Introduction

Introduction:

They thought it was over. They thought with the fall of the Organization that everything would once again return to normal. The worlds would once again find themselves in light, no longer plunged into the reign of darkness that conquered the worlds for so long. The heartless would vanish along with the darkness in people's hearts,. Though I'm afraid to break the hard truth to you that is not how it happens. The sad truth is that darkness will always be there lurking to engulf the vulnerable and the weak. They say that in darkness there is always a light, but with every light there is a shadow, darkness. They coexist, balancing out each other. The forces of Good and the forces of Evil, constantly balancing each other out as well. A villain is always present to challenge the strong hero or heroine. What I would like to ask you is a definition of evil, of darkness, of good, and of light. What does it all mean? What is significant about them all? How is it that their so important to the existence of each other?

Sora had defeated the Organization, a group of 13 villains that threatened the balance of Darkness and Light. They were nobodies, the product of a strong heart succumbing to darkness., the opposite of a heartless, though they lacked their hearts, which are corrupted and harbored within their Heartless. A nobody wishes for one thing and that is to once again be whole. To have an erratic heartbeat pulse through there chests, to feel accomplished and no longer empty. Like there was something that is supposed to be there but it is not, and never will be.

It was this thought at made the Organization's Leader, Xemnas, conduct a plan to collect the hearts of all the heartless, whose hearts are released from the darkness, using the pure and light form the hearts to create the beginning of a new world. A world called Kingdom Hearts. A place where they will find wholeness, but that isn't without a dire price to the outside worlds.

Each world had a good sacrifice that they made to Xemnas and his endeavor to obtain his and every nobodies ultimate goal. He supported the bringers of Darkness to corrupt the people's hearts and also supported the Keyblade wielder to destroy the heartless, extracting the hearts for his own use. The organization was an underline force. They gave Sora a hard choice to make, to fight the heartless and free them only to have there hearts taken and used as fuel for Xemnas's fire, or to let all the world plunge into darkness. A lose, lose situation

He chose to fight them in hopes that there would be a way to save the hearts used when he confronted Xemnas, to stop his plans. There was a long battle resulting in the apparent downfall of all 13 of the Organization members. But I'm here to tell you that that is not what happened. I'm here to tell you that looks can be deceiving and that everything isn't what it appears to be. The most beautiful flower could have the most poisonous thorns, The calmest river may have an unseen under current that will take your life in a second. So such is this story I tell.

The Organization seemed defeated, And Sora returned home along with his friends to live in the sweet innocence that it was over and life would be easy. Wrong. As each Organization member vaporized into nothingness they only grew stronger laying in wait for there return. There heartless spirits remained dormant while the world set themselves back into the order they had been. Once order was yet again established, it was time to once again merge out of the darkness of there hiding and set forth to yet again try and conquer the world and once again create their world of Kingdom Hearts.

Yet, this was all meant to be and fate was ready to place in the the power of Light into the hands of others in the form of Keyblades to take up the challenge and help Sora defeat the Organization once and for all. They are all different and come from different worlds, they even have very different backgrounds, but they are all united under on common cause. To balance out the forces since one will never exist without the other. Will they be able to step up to the challenge and take up there keys?

Lend me your ears and let my words weave a story of heros and herriones who saved so many and did the most extraordinary things on an journey which made drew all of them close till even the very end.


	2. A meeting in the Darkness

A black cloaked figure walked along the shore in the darkness. His boots digging into the sand as he continued to tread forward. The only visible appearance of what laid beyond the hood was a smirk that reveled below the reach of the hood. Silver hair prodded out of laying down along the sides of his unseen face. The mysterious figure stopped looking out to the dark sea, gazing at the horizon. It was the horizon which light never came from, in this land of darkness.

" Excellent, I knew you all would be here"

He said looking over his shoulder and seeing 11 people all clad in the similar apparel, all with there hoods up. One figured stepped forward and pulled down his hood. This revealed to be Marluxia.

" Xemnas, I'm done waiting in the darkness. I made a mistake underestimating the Keyblade wielder once. I refuse to be subjected to failure again."

Xemnas' smirk only widened.

" Well Marluxia, You shall taste the satisfaction of revenge when the time is right."

With this response another figure came forward along side Marluxia, pulling his hood down to reveal Zexion.

" But when will the time be right? The time to pick up the pieces and start putting them back together is now. I'm not one to talk of fate, but give it time and it'll comply. We wait to long something will happen to hinder our progression."

Zexion glared deeply at Xemnas through his curtain of blue-ish silver hair that draped over his left eye. He realized that the time all the Organization had spent lying in wait was beginning to catch up on there nerves. The had not died, that would have been to simple, to easy. They could never truly die by the hand of one Keyblade. The Keyblade master only bought himself time. It was careless of Sora to have assumed that they were finished upon only seeing them vaporize. They vaporized and returned the darkness, growing stronger finally returning to their original forms. Xemnas made a 'Hmph' as he turned away from them once again looking at out at the sea.

" Patience, all of you. I know what I'm doing. We will succeed in the creation of Kingdom Hearts this time. We must play the game my friends. We are all players on the same team, fighting another-"

A different Black figure stepped forward pulling back his hood and a mass of red hair wisped in front of green eyes.

" Another team…You mean Sora, Goofy, and Donald right?"

Axel didn't like the idea of fighting Sora. He was Roxas, Roxas had been the only one to obtain wholeness. Secretly he wished that Roxas had never joined with Sora. Wasn't being with him good enough? Did he have to be whole? Axel also didn't see how he was fully accepted back into the Organization. He had helped Sora, he was a traitor to the Organization. There was some greater need of him and he knew it.

" No Axel, I don't mean those specific three"

Xemnas replied as he took in all the confused looks he received from the Organization members.

"Allow me to explain. It seems as though Zexion , your assumption is correct. Fate has stepped up to the challenge of keeping us down. It seems as though Fate has granted the power of the Keyblades to a few other significant individuals. They have been chosen to take us down for good. To put us all to rest.

Vexen came in at this point.

" More Keyblades are out and about? It seems as though my interest had just been peaked"

The others member nodded all in agreement. It seemed as though this news only made them more eager to return once again to the outside worlds. To search for what they all sought. They all started shuffling back and forth in anticipation. Xemnas finally put his hands out in front of him.

" It is time, It is time for us to gather our pawns and place our pieces on the board. It is time for us to all step forward and lead our offensives against the Keyblade wielders. When we defeat them, we will have obtained our reward. You all know what that reward is don't you? You all want it don't you?!"

All the members raised their hands in a unison " Yes!"

And with that the whole group of 12 people were engulfed in a massive dark portal, leading to the new beginning.


	3. Where am I? is a very good question

The sun began to rise slowly over Tokyo. It's rays hitting and refracting light against the large skyscrapers that made up the already bustling city. The people walking there daily walks to school and work. Children merrily sang and played as they all traveled to school. Teens talked on there cell phones or shuffled around the songs on there MP3 players making there way to their High Schools. Cars drove both slow and fast, back and forth, up and down the roads that ran through the city. All of them following their daily routine as though nothing strange was happening outside their world. They all seemed to be ignorant of the fact that every night a stars began to blink out. That all of the other worlds that lay beyond there own were being consumed into darkness. They didn't know that today was the day were the Alliance that would be given the task to save all the worlds would meet for the first time.

A familiar face to the inhabitants of Earth laid face down on the hard concrete of a side walk that ran along a empty street. The morning rush was now over and there were little cars on the rode. The face belonged to one Captain Jack Sparrow. One might think that the reason he was in such an mess, passed out of the ground, was that he was drunk. Though he probably was, that was not the reason. He slowly came to, placing his hand on his head as he leaned up. He tried to focus his fuzzy vision in on his surroundings. ' Where is my crew' he thought as he felt someone little nudge his side. He looked to see a familiar face. It was the new lass that had recently joined his crew, Kirstin.

She stood strong in her black buckled boots that matched her black tailcoat. Her long silver hair wisped around her face as a light breeze blew through the air. Kirstin fiddled with the rose buttons on her cuffs and tapped her foot in an anxious rhythm that made her uptight she felt about the sudden environment she was through into, she clearly had no clue where she was.

" I see your finally awake" she smirked as she to looked around. ' We are definitely not at sea anymore' she thought as a woman walked by raising her eyebrows at the two, but simply continuing on her way. Kirstin just watched the lady walk by ' She looked like she'd never seen pirates before'. Jack raised himself up to his feet staggering. " Where's my ship? he asked her. She sighed shaking her head "How should I know, Does it look like we're at open sea anymore?" she said in a mocking tone. Jack could be stupid sometimes, very stupid. She blamed the excessive rum intake. " I guess your right, It doesn't seem as though we're in Tortuga anymore." he replied standing up and dusting himself off. He checked to make sure his hat was still on and his pistol was still in his holder, which they were. That was the only relief he felt in this new world that he and his crewmate had been thrown into.

A little less than a mile out a girl laid out on the top a low rise roof and she stirred bringing her hand up to her face pushing her bangs out of her face as she sat up. She was the kunoichi, Christianna. As she leaned up she felt the chain that laid around her waist dig slightly into her skin making indentions. ' I could have sworn I was home a second ago' she thought as she stretched. Her eyes met the eyes of people who walked by below. Some pointed at her, while others quickly turned to each other and whispered in hush, hush tones. She glared at these people that were new to her, not seeing a familiar face in the bunch. She knew that she wasn't in Konoha anymore. There was really nothing for her to do now other then press forward and to try and make some sense of all this. She crouched down and then took off jumping rapidly roof from roof taking in the sights and sounds of the city. Christianna jumped over a couple roofs passing above a girl sleeping soundly on the ground up against the was wall of a brick building.

This girl began to stir and woke up. She slowly got up and stretched her limbs, because they were still asleep. There was something about this girl that said she was different amongst the humans that passed her. Maybe she it was her cold composure or far off gaze as she looked at her surroundings. This was true for the girl that stood there was Kimi, a were-bobcat. " I was in the forest.." she muttered " I must have hit my head pretty hard". Kimi wished she could remember what exactly had happened to her. Then she suddenly started recalling. There were lots of black creatures that had attacked her home, she fought hard with her teeth and claws, but the effectiveness of that was minimal, the only thing that seemed to hurt them was the odd weapon that had mysteriously appeared in her hand. It shaped like a key, or rather a scythe. It was made of black metal with 'THE REAPER' etched up the side. " This is just great" Kimi huffed irritably. Getting thrown someplace she didn't know wasn't on her list of things to do today. Especially since Earth held do many horrible memories for her. She had lived on Earth before she became a Were with family, then the accident happened and her parents lost their lives and she and her brother were cursed with the were-virus. After that she and her brother, Satu, were taken to the world called 'The Demon Forest' because that is were all supernatural creatures of the nature belong.

Yet it seemed as not all supernatural creatures of myth and ledgend were where they were supposed to be. In an alleyway, a block down from where Kimi standing, hung a pair of legs out of a trash can. Inside it, was a girl by the name of Alivia, but like Kimi was no human. She was a kitsune. Her fox ears twitched a little as she opened her eyes., seeing herself trapped in a metal cylinder. " Where am I?" she said as she started struggling around to find she was stuck. " Oh! That's perfect I'm stuck in this…thing" she tried to twist her body a little more but found she couldn't budge. Her ears picked up on the sound of footfalls walking by amongst other unknown sounds. She shuffled over so she could at least yell over the side of the can " Hey! Hey I'm stuck. Could someone please be so kind as to give me some assistance. Please!" She shouted this a couple times before she heard foorsteps approach her way and a pair of sunglasses peered down at her. " 'Ello, What is a girl like you doing in a place like this the guy teased as he grabbed her hand. Alivia looked up at him as she was pulled out " Well the last thing I remember was leaving my house and then these black little buggy things came up out of the ground, and a black vortex of doom swallowed me up." she said smiling to the guy " And that is how I can to be here. I wonder if the vortex meant to drop me in this metal can, If so it has good aim." The guy that had helped her out backed away from her. ' This girl is crazy' he thought quickly scanning over her and seeing the fox ears, and fluffy fox tail. He was inches from a full out panic that he had unleashed a demon of some kind when a thought donned on him. " You must be going to the Anime Convention down at the Community Center" he said mentally hitting himself for being so stupid thinking she was a real…whatever she was. " You'll be in the cosplay competition right?". Alivia was very confused and just blankly stared at him, she finally realized what he was. He had no tail, no ears, no aura; he was a human. She had never met a human before and was overly excited about it. She had so many questions for him, Alivia never believed that humans really existed. She thought about what she was supposed to say with only a " Um…" as a reply to him but he replied to himself. " Well Good Luck with it, I think you'll win" he waved a good-bye and rounded the corner of the alley disappearing into the traffic of people walking by. Alivia quickly ran after him stepping out into oncoming traffic, narrowly escaping a hit from an car.


	4. Kimi

Chapter 3: Kimi….

Kimi had brushed a strand of dark, almost purple, hair out of her face as she walked down the street, looking warily at the humans proceeding around her. She was finally beginning to resister that she was on earth. Making failed attempts at finding out where she was specifically. ' I don't even know what city this is' she thought crossly, but knew she couldn't be to upset with the people that ignored her. Though her outfit was normal for the demon forest, it wasn't that normal of Earth. The more time she spent roaming the streets among the busy humans she began to think of the accident that had landed her in the demon forest. ' It has been a long time' she thought as she her mind started to stray to thinking of the incident.

" Let's go on a camping trip" had been the simple suggestion from her father. At the time Kimi was excited enough at the time, being a child of twelve. " Satu! Satu! We are going on a camping trip!" she had yelled busting through her brothers room. He was lying on the bed reading a book and peered over the binding to look at her. " Oh really and why does Kimi seem so excited?" Satu asked with a smile. Kimi grinned and out of nowhere jumped up on her brother and wrestled him off the bed and onto the ground. " Cause we are going together". She pinned him down " And we will have fun". Satu smiled up at this sister then grabbed her arms flopping her down on the ground and lightly pinning her. He was sixteen and quite strong, pinning his little sis was no venture for him. " You still can't beat me Kim-Kim" he teased knowing she detested that name. " Maybe not right now" she said struggling under him " But I'm going to get strong, and one day you will on the floor".

The family of four had planned for weeks and looked forward to this one trip. They hadn't had a vacation together in a while and were due for some quality time. The day of the trip finally came and they set out to the camp grounds that they had reserved. Kimi and Satu spent all day swimming in the lake and their parents stood off on the shore, relaxing and enjoying each others company. She remembered how she could hear their laughing over her and Satu's splash fights. Anyone would think that a family as happy and functional as this would be invulnerable to any danger, but the fact that they were was found out very abruptly. Kimi sat there eating her S'more looking at her parents and her brother " I want to go on a night hike" she finally said. Satu looked up from his hotdog " Why would you want to do that?" . Kimi thought about this and figured that ' because I want to see the forest at night' was going to get her anywhere so she stuffed the graham crackers, with marshmallows and chocolate, into her mouth and mumbled something. Satu crossed his arms over his chest " I really don't feel like going on a little hike through the woods in the dark". It was at this point Kimi's mother intervened " Kimi doesn't ask for much, why don't we let her choose the activity tonight?" Her father nodded an approval and Satu sighed in defeat " Whatever".

They hit the one mile in silence. Satu didn't like to lose, to anyone, and Kimi was to busy being entertained by the forest. ' I would live here, if I could' she thought with a smile. Her father stopped and the rest did the same. " I think we should head back for the night." the other members of the family nodded an agreement, but someone else had another idea. " What's the rush?" a voice came from a shaded area of the forest. " Yeah we were just going to have some fun" another complied to the first and there was a group laughter that followed as a group of men stepped out of the shadows of the trees into the dimly lit path lights and moonlight. Kimi's father stepped forward a bit. " You boys should be inside, the woods aren't safe at night" this caused another roar of laughter from the group of men. " We know" the apparent leader of this little pack said as claws formed on his hands and his bones began to shift " We are what makes these woods dangerous" the leader managed to say before his vocal cords shifted.

This was no group of normal of guys. Welcome to the area's local were-pack. The history of this odd bunch was unknown, how a varied bunch such as them got together was a mystery. The group consisted of two were-lions, two were-wolves, a were-bobcat, and a were-panther. Which all showed to their true colors to this little family on this night of a full moon, with murderous intent. Kimi watched in horror as the men changed and let out a loud and long scream. Once they took on their forms, they sprung into action. " Run the both of you" he father said pushing her to move forward. Kimi ran, it was am instict she had then, she took off and heard Satu's footsteps behind her. They might have made it back to the campsite at least if Kimi hadn't have stopped and looked back when she heard the scream of her mother. " Kimi don't look" Satu said trying to get her moving again.The were's that had been pursuing her and Satu where then given the time they needed. The panther lunged at Kimi but Satu pushed her down moving her out of the way as the panther's claws raked into Satu's flesh. " Satu!" Kimi yelled trying to get to his aid, but she had her own problem to deal with. The bobcat stood behind her and attacked, in minutes Kimi was riddled with fresh, deep gashes that streamed blood. " Satu! Help me!" she said tryng to get back to him, not getting far before passing out on the ground. From fear, exhaustion, shock, and blood loss.

She roused awake finding herself in an ambulance. " Where is my mom and dad, where is Satu?" The EMT looked sadly down at the little girl. " Your brother is in another ambulance, I'm afraid your parents didn't make it, dear" he said trying to sound as comforting as he could " They were attacked by animals that weren't tagged" Kimi's face scrunched in anger " They were killed by monsters" she retorted laying back down., as she looked at the huge gash that was bandaged on her arm. Once at the hospital, here and Satu was placed in the same room. " Satu…" she started when they were finally alone with no doctors fussing over them. " this is all my fault…." she said starting to cry. Satu looked over from his bed " Don't ever say that Kimi it wasn't your fault. We will get through this….me and you" She remembered the smile he had put on his face for that moment to try and make her feel better, even though he was hurting from the inside and out.

Kimi was shaken out of her session down memory lane as she raised her head, and a scent hit her nose. It didn't belong to here, it didn't belong to this world. Just as she no longer did. She looked up to in time to see what to her eyes behold but a kitsune coming out of alley. " What the heck is a kitsune doing here?" she muttered irritably " and why she pretty much displaying herself to the humans, her ears and tail are still out in the open". Kimi shook her head and started to walk away when she heard the sudden noise of squealing tires and hitting brakes. " She didn't" Kimi looked behind her seeing the kitsune walking out into oncoming traffic, narrowly avoiding a collision with a car " Idiot".

Alivia looked back wearily at the street where cars were still speeding by " What in the name of an Oni's mother was that!" she gaped as she sat on the sidewalk looking at the speeding vehicles. " I-It almost hit me" Alivia thought for a second then gasped " I might have offended the poor creature." she scrambled to her feet and waved at the cars " Sorry honorable creatures of this dimension. I meant no offense. Please accept my full hearted apology." But the cars didn't stop and Alivia's ears went down like they always did when she was confused or sad, which she was currently both. She was beginning to dislike this world. " All alone again" she mumbled with a sigh. Alivia went to go back to the alley, but stopped midway as she picked up an aura and a unique smell among the generally stereotypical smell that came from all humans. Turning she found her the obstruction, a girl walking toward her across the street as cars stopped. " A were-bobcat?" she said happily as the girl drew closer . Alivia ran up to her meeting her halfway " it's a relief to see one of my own here!, Who are you? What forest are you from? Do you know where we are? Do you want to be my friend?" she asked beaming to the Were.

All Kimi heard as the kitsune came to her was a squeaking noise that she assumed was her try to communicate with her as she was bombarded with questions, only catching some. " I'm not one of your own" Kimi said a little coldly. She was once a human, and now a were due to unfortunate events. She would never admit being anything to any demon, especially a ditzy kitsune. A chill went down Kimi's spine as she felt the piercing gazes of the humans walking around them and looking in on there little display. They were given strange looks by the human bystanders ' Oh that's new' Kimi thought bitterly as she grabbed the kitsune's wrist and hauled her back into the alley. To the humans it probably looked like she was going to rob her, or beat her to death out of aggression; though Kimi didn't care. She was stressed and confused, and being those just made her flat out irritated and angry.


End file.
